fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing Case Case
Chris: Viewers, audience, it's great to all be here. Hehehehehehehehehehe. Man, we had a great time last episode. Cream blasted Peck on a door and Leshawna humilatly got a 10 for her Eifel Tower painting. What did surprise us was a picture of the crew by Cream, which got a perfect score. Raven got the axe after she made a bad comment on a painting that Bloo hasn't even finished. She deserved to get voted off all right. (phone rings) Hello. No E-scope isn't here. What do you mean I'm lying? JUST, forget this! (hands up) Ok, I don't even know who that was. (phone rings again) What, hey, you…… what? Huh? It can't be happening. HAVE EVERY SEARCHING ON IT! CAST, CREW, GUEST STARS! EVERYONE! GET SEARCHING, NOW NOW! (hangs up again) Sorry about that commotion. Let us start the TDC episode, okay? (AT 8:00 PM, September 5, 2009) Mac: Pikachu, Volt Tackle. Mac's Pikachu: (runs while engulfed in electricity) Pikapikapikapikapika, PIKA! (runs through logs) Mac: Staraptor, Grass Knot. Mac's Staraptor: (eyes glow green) Starrrrrrraptor. (pieces of grass tied in knots and held onto the logs) Mac: And Roserade, Magical Leaf. Mac's Roserade: Rose…. (glowing leaves were shot from its bouquets) rade. (leaves cut logs) Mac: Nice teamwork. Buttercup: Mac. Mac: Huh? Buttercup: (runs and stops) Whoa, didn't know ypu had a Rosearde. Mac: Caught it as a Roselia. I gave it a Shiny Stone to evolve. (checks his watch) It's getting late. (grabs his three Pokeballs) I should go to bed. (returns Pikachu, Staraptor, and Roserade to their Pokeballs) (AT BREAKFAST, September 6, 2009) Mac: (comes in with his laptop) Hey, any hint on our guest stars today? Jinx: The only we got from Chris is that they are smaller than us. Kagome: (Walks out of the kitchen) Why did you put Olivia and Fidget to guest star!? Inuyasha: Because Chris let me choose. Kagome: SIT BOY! (Inuyasha painfully falls down because of the word sit and Kagome keeps saying it) SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT………………. Gwen: (while Kagome continues to yell sit) Wait a sec. Mac, find out more about Olivia. I'll check Fidget. Mac: (checks his laptop) Here, Olivia Flaversham. Daughter of the toy maker, Hiram Flaversham. Gwen: (checks her laptop and Fred Goes Swimming video starts) Opps, wrong site. (changes site) Just a stupid Fredisode. There, found Fidget Sordonio. Leshawna: Did you just say his last name is Sordonio? (Chris comes in) Do you remember the climax of The Great Mouse Detective? Chris: What climax? (FLASHBACK FROM MOVIE STARTS) (Ratigan shakes off crown and robe to get those him off him and sees something) Fidget: (holding Olivia) The girl, the girl. (FLASHBACK FROM MOVIE ENDS) Chris: I just thought he was a cool character. CC: Leshawna: Does he even think wrong? I mean, Chris let a hardened criminal appear with a sweet girl he kidnapped a couple of times. CC: Mandy: Fidget seems to have my personality. Gwen: Says here he is recognizable by a peg leg and a crippled wing. Because of this, he can't fly regularly. He was last seen when he fell head in the River of Thames. Until now. (Bloo meanly looks at him) What, he can't fly, but he can swim, really well. That's what his brother Finnius said. Chris: And according to………………………………........... (gets interrupted by Peter farting at Meg's face) Meg: (screams and runs telling Peter to stop while keeps telling her to trip and fall and she does and Peter laughes and then Meg barfs to make him stop laughing and everyone looks at Peter angerly) Peter: Oh, in the kitchen Meg? (door to mess hall slowly opens while Peter said, "Oh, in the kitchen Meg?) Fidget: Hello. (Olivia comes in) Sorry we're late. Numbuh Two: (while Numbuh Five and Dexter are making out) It wasn't my fault. Dexter: (pauses making out with Numbuh Five) Fidget, you're acting nicer than you were before. (continues making out with Numbuh Five) CC: Mandy: When will they stop making out? Olivia: That's because me and Fidget work together. CC: Gwen: (holds her mouth until the bag she grabbed was below her mouth and puked in it) Starfire: You two look cute together. Fidget: (blushes at Olivia) Olivia: We're here because Chris told us to solve a case of a stolen case. Numbuh One: (laughs as if what Olivia said was a joke) You weirdos are trying to get back a mystery? That is so lame. Chef: Chris, did you find the case yet? (everyone but, Olivia, Fidget, Chris, Chef, and the rest of the crew paused on what they were doing while Dexter and Numbuh Five were still making out) (all the contestants except the making out Numbuh Five and Dexter were running around doing crazy stuff) Cream: Man, I think I know who did it……..(footage cut off) CC(With Fidget and Olivia together in it): Fidget: Glad we got a new case to solve. Olivia: Too bad we're still on the case on the one about why Duncan picks on Harold a lot. Past Unseen CC From Fear Facers: Duncan: Wanna know why I pick on Harold? Here's a hint, she's yeah tall, beautiful brown hair, can tear you from limb to limb….. (footage cut off for a little) No, it's not a bear. It's Courtney. Harold got Courtney voted off first season. Yup, payback's a (footage cut off) Chris: (blows megaphone) If we're gonna find the 100 grand, we'll need to split into eight groups of two. Olivia/Fidget: Call Fidget/Olivia! CC: Chris: Makes sense since they are both guest starring. CC: Chef: Those two didn't seem to get along at first. Why is that? Chris: Olivia, Fidget. You get to pick what the other seven groups will be like. Fidget: Um, (points his index finger at Leshawna then moves it towards Mandy) those two. Leshawna: Weird bat peg leg and crippled wing say what now? Mandy: (surprisingly) What did you just say? Olivia: Okay then, how about those two? (points at Dexter and Numbuh Five making out) Buttercup: Gross! (Chris barfs offscreen and Buttercup looks at barf) More gross! Fidget: You (talks to Buttercup), her (looks towards Gwen), together. Gwen: Works for me. (walks towards Buttercup and gives her a high five) Olivia: Maybe the raabit and the alien should work as a team. Cream: Thanks. Starfire: You two always make the right decisions. Fidget: Now, hmmmmmmmmm, maybe the kid with the rucksack and the girl obsessed in curses should pair up. Mac: You serious? Jinx: Let's just hope no bad luck comes towards us. Olivia: How about Bubbles and Samurai Jack? Bubbles: Okay. Jack: With pleasure. Numbuh One: Guess that means I must work with Bloo, then Bloo: Whatever works. Just as long as we pull some………… Numbuh One: No pranks. Chris: All right now. Go. (shoots gun in the sky and all teams run in different directions and a dead pigeon falls down on the ground) I'M GETTING A NEW AND SAFER GUN!(throws guns in the lake and a shark eats it) (AT FOREST) Mac: Camerupt, sniff out the thief's scent. Mac's Camerupt: (sniffs the scent only for it, Mac, and Jinx to get lost) Mac: I think we're lost. Jinx: No, we're in Lala Land, of course we're lost. (AT BEACH) (a hooded figure comes before Cream and Starfire) Cream: (holds tranquilizer gun) Freeze. (shoots and hits only to figure out it was Chef wearing a garbage bag) Whoops. (AT MESS HALL) Leshawna: No, I say we go this way. Mandy: If we check in the kitchen, we would crush her bones. Leshawna: You can't be crushing somebody's bones. (both fall in a hole) (hooded culprit runs out of the mess hall) Starfire: I thought I saw it go in there. Cream: It? Starfire: Well, we don't what gender he or she is, so we call him or her it. Cream: Regardless. I'm gonna shoot it and make her pay. Starfire: It. (AT CLIFF) Jack: Nothing down here. Bubbles: Nothing at the water, except those helicopters. Jack: You think the hooded figure destroyed the helicoptors? Bubbles: Well, there's oil and some matches, so yes. Glad no one was in those helicopters. Jack: Let's keep moving. (AT CABINS) (Numbuh Five and Dexter are too busy making out) (AT BATHROOMS) Gwen: Is there any thing on the mountain peek? Buttercup: (lands slowly on the ground) No. But I found a clue. (holds up a list and gives it to gain) Gwen: Everything is checked off. Except for being at the Dock of Shame at 4:00 PM. Which is right now! (AT DOCK) (hooded figure walks at the edge of the dock with a get away boat in the water) Olivia: I think I know who you are. Fidget: Sorry Courtney. (steps with peg leg on robed hoodie to take it off to reveal Courtney with the case) Courtney: Ewwwwwww. (Cream and Starfire make it to dock) Cream: I knew it was you Courtney. Now give us the case as usual and this will be easy quick and fast. (points tranquilizer gun at Courtney) (Gwen and Buttercup runs towards the dock and stopped at seeing Courtney) Gwen: Courtney? You took the case? Courtney: Yes I did. I knew it was my chance to took the case. Once all of the helicopters didn't have anything or anyone in it, I pushed them in the lake, put oil on them, and set them on fire so no one can catch me. (everyone else shows up at the dock) Chris: Give us back the case. Courtney: (hops on boat with the case) I don't think so) Cream: Isotopiaswitcheroo. (uses magical beam on case with no affect, at least that's what the others thought) Courtney: (angerly) Ha, you missed. (Courtney is barely seen) Chris: I can't believe you let her take the money. Cream: Did you all look what's behind? (everyone else looks around to see the hundred grand in cash) Chris: But how did you get back? Olivia: Now I'm confused. Cream: Member the spell I used on the case. The money got teleported her and created a hilarious substitute. (AT FAR AWAY LAKE) Courtney: (still on boat opening the case) I got you now……. (opens case and wasn't happy about it) dinosaur eggs? (AT ISLAND) Chris: Since Fidget and Olivia were the first to reveal Courtney at the dock, they get to for another episode. (Fidget and Olivia hugged each other with Fidget holding her while they were screaming in excitement) Chris: But first, two of the lovely fourteen contests will be voted off. (everyone gasps with Leshawna in her shocked look from episode 22 of season one of Total Drama Island; Numbuh Five and Dexter scaredly hugging each other; Mandy angerly crossing her arms; Mac flinching; Bloo looking backwards; Starfire, Gwen, and Cream confused; Samurai Jack thinking; and Bubles and Buttercup covering their mouths) That's right, I said two. Hey, I'm starting to like the twos, must be Tuesday or something. Fidget: Not funny. Chris: I don't get paid to write this. CC: Leshawna: Dexter and Numbuh Five, out of here. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: Since there will be a double elimination, ten cookies are stored on the tray. What, it's Tuesday. Mandy: Can we just get on with this? Chris: Okay, (throws cookies to people he called their names) Jack, Bubbles, Jinx, Mac, Gwen, Buttercup, Numbuh One, Bloo, Cream, Starfire, Mandy and last but not least…………………… Leshawna. Leshawna: Whoo, whooooo! (hugs both Dexter and Numbuh Five and lets go seconds later) Opps, (catches tossed cookie) my bad. Chris: Any last words before you two leave. (Dexter and Numbuh Five making out while walikng on the Dock of Shame and both fall on the Boat of Losers as Numbuh Five was walking backwards and they were still making out on the boat as it was leaving) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction